User talk:69.24.43.98
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Repair Kit page. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 14:11, 24 March 2011 The repair kit section is fine the way it is. If you wish to make a change or clarify, please use proper grammar and complete sentences. User:I am the best robot can help you make an edit. Leave him a message on his talk page. 16:19, March 24, 2011 (UTC) In response to you coming to my talk page and so eloquently expressing your viewpoint on the matter, I say... 18:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Liaison I am also a Liaison. Which means that I my main concern is for the rights of all users (I am on your side). The editing conflict between you and User:NOhara24 can be resolved. We just need some input from you. I am off to work, but you can leave a message, here or on my talk page, to enable us to work together. We value your opinion and can reach mutual understanding. 17:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Whoa First of all, I see your point. You want to add the locations of some repair kits. The rest of the edit wars are about semantics. In this, NOhara has allowed some of your opinion on semantics to go through. The fact that he is not allowing your locations to go through, I have issue with. BUT I WILL SAY THIS: I have a HUGE issue with you not trying to work this out in a civil manner. It may seem uncivil to you that this edit war happened in the first place, however, that is no excuse for you to think that your opinion is the only one that counts and to tell someone else that theirs doesn't. Edit wars happen on wiki's and it is up to us to find common ground by communication, not by escalating hard feelings. Take a break and look at the page again. Keep in mind what NOhara wants as well. Last but not least: I realize NOhara can come off as a bit cocky, but if you give him a chance and actually TALK to him, he respects other people, trust me. He was never nasty, as you have been. In this life, you may find that trying a bit of reason works wonders. I suggest you ask him why he has deleted your locations, rather than insult him. He is one of the first people to apologize if he did something wrong. Are you that type of person? If you sign up, you will be able to see the history of all posts. I suggest that you look at them a little closer. I will test the locations you have pointed out and add them in the page. Only by working together will anything beneficial come from this. 05:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) The reason I keep editing/undoing your edits... is because they are gramatically incorrect. This is a wiki, other people will edit over/undo your edits constantly. It's all about making the content of the wiki itself better, and making edits with poor grammar impedes that. I've never meant any offense to you personally. But please, when I take your information and put it into a viable format 'so that it wouldn't get deleted altogether by someone else, '''do not undo it just because it's not your exact words on the page. ' You '''do not want an edit war with me THE REST OF THE BL WIKI USERS. 13:29, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Semantics Do you not see that both versions say the same thing (with the exception of actual locations)? Let me go through it step by step. *There are claptrap repair kits throughout Pandora that are for decoration but can be picked up when a claptrap mission is active but nothing happens. *Several claptrap repair kits are scattered around Pandora simply for decoration. These repair kits may be picked up when a repair mission is active, but the game will not acknowledge the action. The above sentences SAY THE SAME EXACT THING. Your sentence is not quite as clear. The word "several" is much better than "there are". The word "simply" is much better than "that are". The rest are simple semantics indicative of each sentence structure. The actual mission description (Claptrap Rescue mission) is lacking in both versions but repair mission is much more conceptual. The new haven locations should be in another heading altogether IMO. I asked you to TALK to me to resolve any input you might have. I also asked you to allow me to test it all out and I would include the locations in the page. Instead, you just keep editing and get reverted. I'm not sure what you are trying to accomplish by doing so. TALK to our community and voice your opinion. DO NOT get nasty. Keep any comments you have directed to the content, not to a individual. Other than that, I cannot help you in your attempts to get reverted. 18:05, March 25, 2011 (UTC)